Infamous Audrey
Infamous Audrey was a Sims 3 Series created by ekpictureees. It has four 30 minute episodes that are in two parts. It has two trailers and a few sneak peeks. The Series was released in 2009 but didn’t release anymore episodes until the 2010s. It uses voice over and subtitles for character without voice actors. The Show has a notable Anime feel and is a high school drama/comedy. The show has a total of 202,420 views as of August, 16 2010 and was last updated July 18, 2010. The series follows a teenage super star by the name of Audrey Anneete who is famous and well known around the world under the name A-Star. When her mother, a rich high class CEO of a company arranges for Audrey to marry a boy that she doesn't love, Audrey goes into hiding and lives with her aunt under the fake name Jenah, wishing to live a normal life for once. About Audrey ' ' There is little known about Audrey as of now. Being four episodes in you can tell that she is a sweet girl who hasn’t been hardened from being rich and power. Another thing that is noted in the first episode is that Audrey smokes. And a pack is normally seen by her bed from time to time. Audrey’s mother is a powerful rich high class lady that sees her daughter as a ticket for more fame and riches then as a daughter. Not much is known about her father. Her Aunt is show in the first episode but isn’t seen much for the rest of the series. The show tries to force on Audrey and her new friends at school in which she finds herself in a mess of trouble right away. Ending (Spoiler Warning) In the last episode posted, Audrey finds herself in an odd place. After a bad fight with her friend, Velvet, who thought she was stealing her boyfriend Xavier away from her. The cast ends up in the Hospital waiting for Velvet to wake up from blacking out in the street. Audrey meets her doctor and quickly forms a crush. When she visits the doctor at his hotel room, she bumps into her two friends, Alison and Chase. The episode ends showing Velvet's empty bed, suggesting that she ran away from the hospital. Since the creator's main channel was closed and the latest activity on her backup channel was on November 1, 2011 the show seems unlikely to be continued. ''Sneek Peeks & The Rumor Wheel The real sneak peek into the 5th episode was release on September 19, 2010. It looks like Audrey will have to face the drama with her friends while babysitting some crazy kids! The Creator placed the uploading date somewhere before the end of September. This picture looks a lot like the main character. Is she dying her hair red for the 5th episode? '''Related Links' Infamous Audrey Facebook Fan Page ekpictureees Channel Backup Channel Voice Actors xStarlightt (and hugcarzy101) as Audrey/Jenah walrusinatophat as Chase Evans natanhermusic (also known as Lilly in Just Teens) as Velvet sims25yd8264 as Alison banginnjchie280 as Samantha thatwishtaken as Xavier Lacekey as Millie Tigersych as Star matchoo92 as Drake skitto2005 as Dr. Aaron Benedict